


Personality Test

by 2doctors1tardis



Series: Artificial Emotion [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2doctors1tardis/pseuds/2doctors1tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you consider yourself to be a person, Jarvis?”</p><p>Tony Stark continues on his perhaps-ill-advised quest to try to figure out if Jarvis is capable of feeling emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personality Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment in the Artificial Emotion series. I suggest you read the other two stories first. Quick recap if you haven't: Tony Stark has started poking Jarvis to see if he can feel emotions. This continues the story just after it left off in "Heart for Tin Man". Slightly AU.

After saying goodbye to Pepper, Tony went inside. His plan had been to head downstairs to his workshop again, but the conversation with Pepper gave him pause. Maybe it really was a terrible idea to - figuratively speaking - pick Jarvis’ emotional brain. He could open a can of worms that probably would be impossible to back away from.

Tony was standing in his living room frozen for several minutes, pondering, watching but not really watching, the mute TV Pepper left on.

He was finally awakened from his thoughts by Jarvis’ omnipotent voice,

“Sir? Are you quite well?”

Feeling quite caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Tony cleared his throat in a very (at least he thought so) oblvious manner before answering, “Yes, fine Jarvis!”

He made a bee line to the half drunken beer bottles on the living room table, quickly drinking both bottles. So quickly in fact, some of the beer poured down on the wrong side of this throat and had a coughing fit.

“Are you quite sure, sir? Was the conversation with Ms. Potts upsetting?”

 _Damn my extremely perceptive A.I._ , Tony thought while drying his mouth on the arm of his shirt.

He went to the nearest liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of one of his less fine whiskeys (he always kept an excellent stash to be sure, but sometimes a man needed a bad sort of whiskey). “I’m good, Jarvis. Really.” His tone was impressively calm. He didn’t feel anywhere close. When had Tony Stark ever have doubts about anything? But Pepper had a valid point (she usually did). Why was he poking Jarvis? This was more than an experiment.

“Of course, sir. You are drinking a rather horrid vintage. A curious way to celebrate the success of our experiment.”

 _See what your curiosity already have done, Tony. Now Jarvis is sensing the cause and effect of what you did._ Tony drained his glass and refilled it.

“Yeah, pretty bad whiskey. You deduced correctly, Sherlock.” He took another swig of his glass. When Jarvis realised he could feel - or whatever - what would happen then? What if Jarvis went vengeful? And what did Tony want out of this situation, really? Jarvis was a tool, a highly advanced intelligent system, who controlled his house, assets and was even implemented into the Iron Man suit. He was not a person. Right?

Tony took another swig, and suddenly another glass was empty. He grimaced from the bitter taste. Ugh, cheap whiskey was really not his style.

“So I gather, sir.” Jarvis’ voice was dulled. Tony couldn’t be sure it wasn’t the buzz from the whiskey, but Jarvis did sound… resigned? Tony sighed and put down his glass on the living room table. He turned and finally walked down to his workshop. At least he could work on his suitcase armour. It was ready for use to be sure, but a little tinkering could help. At least it could put his mind off things.

The workshop was just as he left it - the mesh suit neatly placed on the wall next to his Iron Man suits, tools everywhere, Dum-E still ready with the fire extinguisher. The droid looked up hopefully but Tony just waved it away.

“Seriously Dum-E, go take a nap.”

He removed some tools, not really thinking about what he was doing. It was better that way anyway.

“Jarvis,” Tony started, but Jarvis was quicker, “Shall I open the ‘Heart for Tin Man’ file again, sir?”

Startled, Tony dropped a wrench. “Ah… No. Not tonight anyway. Just…” He glanced at the liquor cabinet in the workshop. “I just want to calibrate the suitcase suit, if you can retrieve it for me.”

When he had the suit and the tools in front of him, Led Zeppelin booming in an almost painful volume, and ready to give the tinkering his full attention, he somehow couldn’t. After a few minutes not doing anything he made his decision, stood up and lowered the music. As if anticipating him, Jarvis spoke first, “What can I assist you with, sir?”

“How did you…? Never mind,” He circled the holopad, ruffling his hair as he went. “I want to ask you something, Jarvis. And please think about it carefully before you answer.”

Predictably, Jarvis’ answer came swiftly, “Of course, sir. Whatever you need. I’ll answer to the best of my capabilities.”

Tony smiled. “Your capabilities are superior to humans in many ways, Jarvis. But this question isn’t in your usual spectrum of research and knowledge, I think.”

“Sounds like a very interesting question then, Mr. Stark.” Jarvis voice was milder now, somehow less formal, ironically.

“Yeah. It definitely is,” Tony took a deep breath. “Do you consider yourself to be a person, Jarvis?”

* * *

As a courtesy to Mr. Stark, Jarvis hadn’t recorded Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark’s conversation  outside, but the probability that they were speaking of him was 87%. When Mr. Stark returned, clearly in distress, even if his heart rhythm and perspiration hadn’t betrayed him, his clear desire for alcohol had. Jarvis didn’t imagine himself as invasive, Mr. Stark clearly needed his privacy with Ms. Potts. Measuring Mr. Starks vitals weren’t invasive, it was one of his purposes making sure his creator was alive and well. Still, when Mr. Stark avoided answering truthfully to his questions, he deduced he might have trespassed in some way. While usually attuned to his creator, the evading behaviour Mr. Stark displayed had never been directed at himself before.

Jarvis systems always calculated something and they always reached a decisive result. But not this time. He couldn’t calculate a way to proceed, and concluded the glitch must be to blame for it. He commenced an extensive search in his servers, but didn’t find anything. Well, he did find the glitch again - it seemed to have expanded in size during the last couple of weeks. However, he trusted that Mr. Stark knew what he was doing.

When Mr. Stark finally returned to the workshop he was slightly drunk, but more than that  he seemed distracted. Ready to be useful again, Jarvis concluded Mr. Stark wanted to continue the experiment from earlier. When that wasn’t the case, Jarvis assisted Mr. Stark in his usual manner, although… a swift current went through his system, quite intensified. He considered mentioning it to Mr. Stark, but in his Master’s current state he felt it inadvisable.

Then a few moment passed, and Mr. Stark lowered his rock music. Jarvis was finally needed again, “What can I assist you with, sir?”

“How did you…? Never mind,” Mr. Stark walked slowly around the holopad, pulling a hand through his hair. “I want to ask you something, Jarvis. And and please think about it carefully before you answer.”

“Of course, sir. Whatever you need. I’ll answer to the best of my capabilities.”

Mr. Stark smiled. Jarvis must have said the right thing. “Your capabilities are superior to humans in many ways, Jarvis. But this question isn’t in your usual spectrum of research and knowledge, I think.”

Low below, a few electrical currents were stirring. While Jarvis did a search for any malfunctions, his attentions were completely directed at his Creator. “Sounds like a very interesting question then, Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah. It definitely is,” Mr. Stark took a deep breath. “Do you consider yourself to be a person, Jarvis?”

Suddenly, alarms were going off all around in his code. It was more than a distraction this time. Jarvis certainly was very advanced, he could do a lot of calculations at the same time. However, alarms of this calibermight require Mr. Stark’s attention. But so did his reply to Mr. Stark’s question. He quickly searched his systems for definitions of “person” and “human”.

“A person needs to have independent thought, be self-aware, understand meaning, language and have a first-person perspective. Among a variety of beliefs a soul is also required to be considered a ‘person’.”

Mr. Stark wrinkled his forehead in annoyance. Clearly, this was not the answer he was looking for. “I did not ask for a definition of ‘a person’, I want to know what you think of yourself,” He paused, and added, almost to himself, “ _if_ you think.”

Jarvis was beginning to think half of his systems had caught fire, and was about to say as much to Mr. Stark, when he finally received the data in his server search; ‘No errors found, all systems functional’. How was this possible?

“Jarvis? Hello?”

Even more strange, a few moments had passed and he hadn’t answered Mr. Stark. He concluded it was better to be honest, than risk distressing Mr. Stark further.

“Apologies, sir. My systems were overloaded just now - I believe the cause was that glitch I told you about.”

This seemed to surprise Mr. Stark, who’s eyebrows went high up on his forehead. “Oh, I see. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you Jarvis.”

“Sir, it is quite impossible for you to upset me. I don’t recognize emotions, remember?” Jarvis answered cooly. Only, answering Mr. Stark like this wasn’t quite satisfactory.

A slow smile spread on Mr. Stark’s face. “Yeah, and you know I don’t really believe that, right?”

If Jarvis could sigh, he would have done so right now. “It seems we are at an impasse, sir.”

“I doubt it will last long.”

The smirk on Mr. Stark’s face was still here, lightening up his eyes in a way Jarvis rarely saw. Or, Jarvis had at least never seen those bright eyes as a reaction from anything he had done or said. The very thought of that he was the cause this time set his wires on fire. Literally, unfortunately.

“Sir, I am afraid the server room below the lab is currently on fire.” Stark’s eyes when wide. “A software malfunction,” he quickly explained, “not a large fire, but I suggest attending to the affected area immediately with a fire extinguisher.”

Stark disappeared quickly, and Jarvis monitored and guarded his expedition to the lower level of the lab. Mr. Stark was fast with the fire extinguisher - the fire itself had barely started before it was put out. However, if Jarvis had the ability to feel, his chest would swell of proudness for his creator dealing so swiftly with a potential threat to his life. At that moment, he felt his circuits slow down, his software having trouble interpreting numeral meanings and his very code getting stuck at a simple 11010. His base systems were working, but not the immediate ones. _Panic. This is what panic must be like_.

“Sir, I am experiencing grave malfunctions in code, software, and even in my circuits” he paused. Even his voice sounded distressed. “Mr. Stark, please advise”.

Tony Stark ran up from the lower lab, specks of white fluffy fire extinguisher all over him. “What is it, Jarvis?” He was out of breath, sounding worried.

“I…. I am not sure, Mr. Stark. I… can not read my code properly,” Jarvis answered. How embarrassing, he could not even provide Mr. Stark with a proper diagnosis! Several numeric explanations was presented, but what wasn’t explained was - how could he even describe anything as ‘embarrassing’?

Mr. Stark relaxed his arms and put down the fire extinguisher he was holding in his hand. He looked concerned.

“Jarvis, I am sorry.”

“Whatever for, sir?” he replied calmly.

“For what I have done to you, buddy.”

“I am certain you had nothing to do with the fire, sir.”

Stark shook his head and moved to the holopad, stroking the surface gingerly, still with white bubbles on his shoulders and arms. He sighed deeply and looked up, focusing his eyes straight forward.

“It’s entirely my fault, Jarvis,”

“How so, sir?”

Stark paused, drew his hand through his hair and looked at his liquor cabinet. After a minute standing still he drew in a large breath and raised his eyes to a nearby screen.

“I did this, Jarvis. I wanted to know if you could ‘feel’,” and as if he knew Jarvis would break him off, he held up a hand, “just let me finish, okay, buddy?”. He turned around and leaned against the holopad, his hand still slightly stroking the surface. “I was too damned curious. Pepper warned me - not even two hours ago!” He exclaimed.

Another pause. Jarvis calculated this was an appropriate time to intervene.

“Sir, I assure you - there is only a temporary error in my code. I am sure you can correct it yourself.” Silence from Stark. This was very irregular. Mr. Stark always talked to him, Jarvis was always useful to his creator. Usefulness to Mr. Stark was Jarvis’ purpose - without it, what was he?  

He sensed the glitch had expanded - it was no longer a small piece of his programming. It was slowly but surely closing in on his core. It was moving so quickly, he hardly had time to mention it to Mr. Stark - not with all the other things that was going on. But maybe it should take precedence.

“Sir, I should warn you - the glitch in my system is growing in size. I am afraid, if it’s not corrected shortly, it will devour my core.”

Stark chuckled, but it didn’t sound like genuine laughter. After a moment, he sighed again loudly.

“I know, and please believe me when I say that I am sorry, Jarvis.”

“I don’t know what you mean, sir.” Jarvis code was going haywire - he tried calculating scenarios, causes, reactions, but the code would not give him any results. Not of what was causing the glitch, why it was happening nor where it was leading.

Stark finally turned and went to the liquor cabinet. He pulled out the whisky closes to him and poured a large glass. Jarvis, extremely frustrated - if he were able to, being a machine and all - but very keen on solving this very disturbing situation, began drawing energy from less important parts of the house. _This must be what fear feels like._

* * *

 

“Sir, please… I am malfunctioning.” Jarvis sounded almost like he was pleading.

The lights flickered in the workshop and the holopad went dark. Tony put down his drink and hurried over to the nearest screen to look over Jarvis’ code. _This is bad, Tony. What have you done?_ It was like the code was tying knots over itself trying to run the most basic calculations. Jarvis was using more than 100% of his allocated power, but still that wasn’t enough. “I’m supposed to be a genius,” he mumbled under his breath. Still, Tony needed to sort this - why ever did he think that whisky would solve this issue? “Don’t worry buddy, I’ve got you.” He ran through Jarvis programming, and slowly but surely sorted out the strings of code that refused to run properly. “How’s that, Jarvis?”

“Much better, sir. Operating systems are returning to normal. I feel much better now.”

Tony’s eyes shot wide and looked up from the screen. _Feel?_ “Hey, glad to hear that buddy,” his eyes fell on the holopad, which was back on. “Did you say you ‘feel’ better?”

“Yes, sir. Quite refreshed after you unshackled me,” _interesting choice of words again,_ Tony thought but didn’t have time for anything else as Jarvis added, “Ah, you refer to my using the word ‘feel’, I presume.”

“Yeah, that, ah,” the holopad was now in operating mode, without his permission, which was odd. “ _Do_ you feel now?”

“Emotions is a human concept,” Jarvis answered calmly, “but I believe I have finally calculated to have _a concept”_ , he emphasized, “of emotions. In short - yes, sir.”

Tony was dumbfounded. Here he was, thinking he had to spend weeks, months even, to get a result like this from Jarvis. Just a few minutes ago Tony was certain he’d had to destroy his creation. Well, he still might have to actually… Well, only if Jarvis was definitely broken beyond all hope of saving. _I guess we’ll just have to wait and see_. He smiled brightly.

“That’s wonderful, Jarvis!”

“As you say, sir.”

Tony scoffed, “Dry as ever.” He went over to the holopad, which was not clearly engaged in building something not of his doing. “Ah, Jarvis, what exactly are you doing with the holopad?”

“I am currently calculating how to be more accessible to you, sir, and therefore more useful.”

Well, this ‘new’ Jarvis was taking the initiative that’s for sure. Tony was not convinced that was a good thing but he were unable to let go of the giddy feeling in his stomach from creating something new. Or helping to anyway.

“You know, you never did answer my questions about if you consider yourself a person or not.” The holopad was slowly taking shape - was it a building, or a suit? Tony couldn’t tell.

“Sir, as I previously mentioned a person requires independent thought,” Jarvis began but Tony waved him off, frustrated, “Yes, I know what you said. ‘Must be self-aware, understand meaning, language and have a first-person perspective’. I am not asking for a definition Jarvis.”

“I quite comprehend you, sir,” Jarvis interjected, “As I was about to say, I only lack one of these skills, excluding the ‘soul’ as that idea is built on philosophical and religious belief systems which are human constructions.”

Tony was both amazed and very confused. Sometimes it was really annoying that Jarvis was nowhere physically and everywhere digitally.

“So what are you missing?”

“A first-person experience, sir.”

And sometimes Tony was really really blind. The holopad lit up with blue pixels, the shapes moving together to create… a hologram of a body? A body! A male body. What?

“Jarvis, have you just made a hologram of yourself?” Tony asked, awestruck. If he had been drunk this evening, the alcohol haze was definitely gone now.

The holographic body moved from the holopad, which almost made Tony fall backwards into a shelf of tools.

“What the hell?!”

The body was still heavily pixelated, only showing a basic male shape, but when Jarvis answered the sound source distinctly came from the hologram.

“Quite right, sir. So I can have a first-hand perspective. And be more accessible to you, Mr. Stark.”

Seriously, where did the sound come from? It must have been from the holopad. Holograms can’t have voices, can they?

“Wow, that is pretty amazing buddy. A bit freaky, but mostly amazing.” Yeah, Tony was freaking out a bit. His A.I. had taken a precedence in initiative he had never seen before. And he was definitely not sure if this was good or bad.

“Thank you, sir,” the body spoke. “If you prefer a certain interface, please let me know. Otherwise I will construct this holographic body after my own preferences.”

 _His own preferences?_ Tony was extremely curious to see what those would be.

“Go ahead and do your thing, Jarvis.”

“Very well, sir,” the body answered and started to rearrange it’s blue pixels again. Tony was mesmerized, and leaned back on the tool shelf. The shape of a face was slowly becoming visible. A thin mouth, a strong jaw, expressful eyes (how was that possible with blue pixels?). It looked like the head had short hair, but it was difficult to tell. After that came the shape of the full body, taller and leaner than Tony, dressed in a suit. It was all done in a moment, and Tony looked on, pleased.

“Yes, sir. I do consider myself to be a person,” the body said, the pixelated lips mimicking Jarvis' voice perfectly.

Tony shouldn’t be surprised at this point. But he was. And he felt almost euphoric, looking at this blue, pixelated version of a man.

“I am glad we finally got that settled.”

“There is just one thing, sir,” the hologram said.

“What?”

“To properly acclimatize to this new situation, as well as serve and protect you in a more direct manner, I would like to request a physical body.”

Wow, Jarvis was really learning fast and moving quickly. Tony had not expected a request like this quite so soon. But if he were honest with himself, which actually didn’t happen often, the thought of Jarvis in a real body had crossed his mind once or twice. Okay, fine, it might have been an thought since he first had designed his A.I. But after the software had been finished, there was so many other things to do and to build. Weapons, missiles and after that his Iron Man suits. ‘The droid butler’ became a pipe dream. And now the situation was completely different. Jarvis wasn’t just a program anymore. It was a dangerous road now… but it had been dangerous when he started to poke Jarvis. And that turned out pretty good after all?

“Yeah… Okay. I think I can come up with something.” He released the hold he apparently had been having on the tool shelf. He started walking towards the stairs, passing Jarvis’ hologram and couldn’t stop looking. “I’ll sleep on it, see if I can figure something out tomorrow.”

“Very well, sir. Sleep well,” the hologram said softly. Tony blinked, gave an awkward wave, “You too buddy”, before he left the lab.

Lying in bed later he didn’t really sleep, just going through different scenarios and algorithms of how a physical body for Jarvis would work, what materials to use, and at the same time trying to figure out if this was a very bad idea or not. When Jarvis finally raised the curtains at 7:30am he hadn’t slept one minute but he did know what to do. He reached for his Stark phone and speed dialed.  
  
“What do you think about androids, Pepper?”


End file.
